


Busted

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga tries to get Kageyama to live a little, to try something new. Something daring.</p><p>Or, how the Karasuno Neighborhood Association volleyball team gets uninvited from the local rec center.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 21 - Shower Sex. The pairing was a prompt from le-amewzing on Tumblr. The story itself is a sequel to a previous story of mine, Hands, featuring the same pairing. It's not necessary to read to understand this story, but for adorable boys finding love after youth has started to pass them by, then this story is for you. 
> 
> In this story, Suga is 41 and Kageyama nearly 39. They've been together for close to a year.

Suga is just sinking down onto the bench in the men’s locker room at the Karasuno Municipal Recreation Center, knees on fire and back an accordion of ache. All in all, the status quo for his post-match forty-one-year-old body.

The Karasuno Neighborhood Association handily defeated the Yukigaoka Village team. As usual, it had been hilarious to see Kageyama and Hinata (the primary architect of the Yukigaoka club) on opposite sides of the net. The players for Karasuno who didn’t play with either of them in high school had been shocked at the bizarre shift their usually serene setter’s demeanor, but Suga had enjoyed it.

After all, his boyfriend doesn’t keep in contact with his best friend from high school nearly enough.

Looking around at their locker room, Suga is surprised at how quickly their teammates have cleared out. Well, not too surprised. Most of them are fathers and husbands at this point and have somewhere else to be than in a sweaty room full of other men.

It’s while Suga is chuckling at that thought to himself that he hears it.

It’s a soft lilt, but the strains of an old love song that hasn’t been on the radio in a decade trickle out from the hum of the showers. And Suga would know that voice anywhere. Standing after peeling off his soggy underthings, he follows the sound of that very familiar voice until he stops in front of the only occupied shower stall.

Suga jerks open the curtain and points an accusatory finger at Kageyama. “I’ve known you for almost twenty-five years, Tobio! You never said you could _sing_!”

Kageyama’s face turns even ruddier than it already is from the heat of the shower. “S-Suga-san! I — I didn’t know y-you were —”

“You are so busted.” Suga enjoys Kageyama’s unintelligible stammer more than he probably should as he steps into the shower. Chuckling, he advances until he’s flush with Kageyama, whose back is pressed against the stall wall. “And you know the words to love songs by heart. No one ever believes me when I say you’re a softie, but it’s true.”

Biting his lip, Kageyama gulps and turns his burning face away, but Suga will have none of that. He cups Kageyama’s jaw with his palm and leans in for a kiss. Slowly, he frees Kageyama’s lip from his clenched teeth and earns himself a proper kiss, and Kageyama’s body seems to unclench from there.

Arms wrap around his body, and Kageyama kisses Suga back hungrily. His familiar minty taste is dulled by the warm stream of water buffeting both of them, but Suga still wants more. His left hand reaches down and cups Kageyama’s junk as he swallows the resulting hiss of surprise.

Tearing away from their lingering kiss, Kageyama shakes his head. “Suga-san, not here.”

Suga quirks a brow. “And why not? Our team is already gone, and staff doesn’t service the room until we check out at the desk. And it isn’t like we’ll be leaving any evidence.”

Kageyama’s eyes dart back and forth nervously, and Suga thinks it’s the cutest thing he’s seen since the last adorable thing Kageyama did that took his breath away. It happens more than he had anticipated “You worry too much,” he says as he reclaims their kiss.

A kiss that, as it turns out, is far more persuasive than any rational argument Suga could come up with. Kageyama grinds into Suga’s hand as his cock begins coming to life, and Suga’s own groin responds in kind.

Fingers thrust into Suga’s hair, roughly pulling on the strands as their kiss deepens, and he groans loudly into Kageyama’s mouth. He fondly remembers the first time he had asked Kageyama to pull his hair and the babbled apology when his pleasure was mistaken for discomfort. Kageyama insists he was not a virgin when they first slept together, but the awkward fumbling and lack of knowledge of what to do with his hands betrays him.

But like everything else Kageyama does these days, it just endears him more to Suga, who finds himself falling in love with these little quirks more every day.

As in all things physical, however, Kageyama is a quick study. His mouth wends its way down Suga’s jaw and to the throbbing pulse at his throat. Teeth and tongue coax a mewl from Suga, who’s sure he’ll have a mark the next day. But he’ll take a dozen of them as long as Kageyama doesn’t stop.

Suga’s breath freezes in his lungs when Kageyama drops to his knees. A hot tongue drags up his length, and only the strong hands gripping his hips keep him from slipping to the floor into a puddle as Kageyama’s mouth closes around him.

“Oh!” Suga cries, his neck rolling back against the tiled shower wall. “That is . . . that is nice.” He winces at his word choice, but he’s surprised he can even form any coherent thought at all when he can look down and see Kageyama’s eyelashes brush against his cheeks as his mouth stretches around Suga’s cock.

He cards his fingers through Kageyama’s sodden hair, loving the contrast of the silken strands compared to the rough, determined movements of the mouth below. There is no grace to Kageyama’s movements, but Suga can feel the enthusiasm and the hunger, which feel almost as good as the drag of tongue on his most sensitive flesh.

The coiling deep in his belly makes Suga push back on Kageyama’s shoulder. His face uncertain, Kageyama looks up to meet Suga’s gaze. Suga gives him a weak smile and pants, “I’m close, but I want you to be, too.”

Kageyama nods vacantly, his eyes glazed over with need, and Suga holds out his hand. “Come here.” He pulls Kageyama to his feet and kisses him sweetly before starting a journey of his own. He scrapes his teeth along the hard line of Kageyama’s jaw, savoring the shiver it draws.

Suga digs his nails into the hard lines of Kageyama’s chest, appreciating the fact that Kageyama is still sharp as a tack physically despite his descent into middle age. Suga knows he’s getting a little soft around the middle in comparison, but he can still feel the wild hammering of Kageyama’s heart beneath his hands and he knows that his boyfriend doesn’t give a damn.

Kageyama lets out a deep groan when Suga’s mouth descends the sparse trail of hair on his lower belly. Kageyama’s breaths are short, shallow, and fast as Suga takes him in.

In truth, Suga doesn’t have much more experience than Kageyama does when it comes to sex with other guys outside of a rather regrettable hook-up in college. But Kageyama’s soft, urgent noises teach him more than anything what brings him pleasure.

Never taking his eyes off of Kageyama’s ecstatic face, Suga works as much with his mouth as he can handle and pumps the rest with his hand. This time when Kageyama pulls his hair, though, it’s completely on instinct and it instils a sense of urgency in Suga as he quickens his pace.

But soon, Kageyama’s hand clenches Suga’s shoulder and pushes him back. He doesn’t speak, but Suga thinks he understands. Pushing tremulously to his feet, water pelting his back from the still-running shower, Suga holds up a pruning hand and laces his fingers with Kageyama’s.

Kageyama’s eyes never leave his as he kisses Suga’s knuckles. There are a thousand words woven into that simple gesture, and Suga feels like he knows them all.

“Tobio,” he says simply, and Kageyama squeezes his hand before dropping it and hooking his arm under Suga’s right leg, and with a grunt, then the left. Suga’s eyes bulge when he realizes Kageyama is holding up his entire weight just so they are that much closer together, and with a serene smile, he wraps his legs around Kageyama’s waist and moans as their cocks brush against each other.

Chests pressed tightly together, Kageyama slides his hands down to grip Suga’s ass before thrusting upwards. Liquid heat dumps into Suga’s veins as he throws his head back and unleashes an impressive string of profanities at the ceiling. But this only seems to fuel Kageyama’s ardor as he pounds harder and harder into the crush of their bodies.

Suga reaches down to clasp their lengths together in one hand while his other draws Kageyama’s face to his for a blistering kiss. They can hardly keep their lips connected with the force of Kageyama’s arrythmic motions. Suga’s back slides up and down the stall wall, back squeaking against the slippery tiles, but he keeps his legs taut around Kageyama and hand firm around both of them.

Kageyama’s teeth nip at Suga’s shoulder, which draws a growl from Suga. “God, yes,” he wheezes as Kageyama increases the pace, rather than slowing down from the sheer effort of keeping them both upright.

Coming first with a truncated shout, Kageyama dumps himself over Suga’s fist, and as Suga pumps them both quick and hard, he follows soon after. Chest heaving, Kageyama leans his head against the shower wall and gently releases his hold on Suga.

Legs wobbly beneath him, Suga wraps his arms around Kageyama’s waist and buries his face in the crook of his shoulder while blindly turning off the relentless spray of the shower.

“Love you,” he grumbles against Kageyama’s slowly flagging pulse. He feels Kageyama tense up, but it all drains away when Suga plants a soft kiss to the base of his throat and hums in satisfaction.

He doesn’t expect Kageyama to say it back because there isn’t anything Kageyama’s words can say that his actions haven’t already. It’s in the soft brush of lips against his, the reverent drag of his callused hands over —

“Crap, crap, crap!” a high-pitched shriek exclaims a split second after the curtain is wrenched open.

Both Suga and Kageyama whip their heads to find a girl who has to be half their age in one of the recreation center’s employee polo shirts, eyes wide in horror as she takes in the spectacle of their naked bodies wrapped in each other.

The sight is comical, but Suga can’t muster a laugh past his mortification. However, Kageyama’s burning face is leagues ahead in that department.

Wanting to alleviate that distress sooner rather than later, Suga wags his eyebrows and says, “Boo!”

The girl shrieks and all but flies out of the room. They wait until they hear the _bang_ of the locker room door closing behind her before they pile sheepishly out of the shower.

“So, that happened,” Suga says lamely.

Kageyama doesn’t answer. Instead, he towels himself off just a little too hard, trying to hide the flush that’s extended well past his face.

 _Damn, that is cute_ , Suga thinks as he goes about his business at a leisurely pace.

They walk out hand-in-hand, waving at the guy at the front desk like always, but as they walk towards the exit, Suga calls, “By the way, go easy on the new girl.”

This earns a confounded look and a grumbled, “How did you —”

 

* * *

 

**_The Next Day_ **

Suga hears his text alert as his phone vibrates on his nightstand, and with a groan, he rolls over to pick it up. Kageyama grunts and wraps an arm around Suga’s waist but doesn’t impede him too greatly.

When the fog of his morning abed clears, he reads the text sent from one of his Neighborhood Association teammates, Kinoshita Makota.

>> _So, you wouldn’t happen to know why the manager of the rec center has asked us to find somewhere else to practice, would you?_

Suga’s eyes bulge as he swears under his breath.

Eyes still welded shut by sleep, Kageyama wheezes, “What?”

“You’ll never believe this.” Kageyama hums, and Suga shakes his head. “We got kicked out of the rec center.”

Kageyama snorts against Suga’s shoulder as he burrows beneath the blankets further. “I believe it,” he mumbles as he kisses the beauty mark on Suga’s nape. “Now go back to sleep.”

While he supposes he should help Kinoshita locate a new practice facility, Suga merely shrugs and does exactly what he wants to do and drifts back into his sleepy haze.

Before he succumbs to a long morning of sleep after an even longer night of lovemaking, Suga smiles to himself and says just loud enough for Kageyama to hear: “Worth it.”

He feels the whispered reply against his back. “Yeah.”


End file.
